Szirmok
by Mariliisa
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Két magányos lélek a csendes éjszakában. ByakuyaxRenji. Yaoi.


**Cím:** Szirmok  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Bleach  
><strong>Műfaj:<strong> dráma, romantikus, yaoi  
><strong>Elbeszélésmód:<strong> E/1. (Renji POV)  
><strong>Fejezetek száma:<strong> 1  
><strong>Szavak száma:<strong> 696  
><strong>Állapot:<strong> befejezett  
><strong>Szereplők:<strong> Byakuya, Renji  
><strong>Párosítás:<strong> ByakuyaxRenji  
><strong>Korhatár:<strong> M/18+  
><strong>Ismertető:<strong> Két magányos szirom-lélek egy csendes éjszakán.  
><strong>Figyelmeztetés:<strong> yaoi, Renji kissé OOC  
><strong>Spoiler:<strong> -  
><strong>Megjegyzés:<strong> Sok szeretettel Nee-channak!  
>Kritikákat nagyon szívesen fogadnék, mivel magabizonytalan vagyok.<br>Az esetleges gépelési/helyesírási hibákat tessék már ugyan megbocsátani, hiszen hajnali fél négykor gépeltem le!

* * *

><p>Távolodó léptei halk visszhangot vernek a hatodik osztag üres folyosóján. Éjfél, sőt, talán hajnali kettő is elmúlt már, és ő még mindig itt van, járkál csendesen. Azt hiszem, nem tudja, hogy észrevettem őt – ha valaki, hát Kuchiki Byakuya ért a rejtőzködéshez, és van olyan öntelt, hogy azt higgye, az ő bugyuta, egykori utcagyerek hadnagya képtelen érzékelni őt, hiába van olyan közel.<p>

Téved. Az igazság az, hogy már réges-rég képes vagyok megérezni a jelenlétét akár több mérföld távolságból is. Talán csak túl sok időt töltöttem vele hadnagyként, talán a szerelem teszi – ki tudja -, mindenesetre a gerincemen végigfutó kellemes, mégis rideg rázkódás jelzi, ha a közelben van. Az ok úgysem lényeges, csupán a következmény számít.

Tudom, ha megmozdulok, ha kimegyek a folyosóra, lebuktatom magam eltitkolt tudásommal együtt, így csak ülök a szobámban, folytatom az írást a lámpa gyér fényénél. Az nem baj, ha tudja, még ébren vagyok.

A léptek újra közelednek, és én késztetést érzek, hogy becsukjam az asztalon heverő naplómat, mintha a titkokkal teleírt lapok a zárt ajtón keresztül is szeme elé kerülhetnének.

- Renji, miért vagy még ébren? – Ezt nem hiszem el. Mikor jött be? És hogyan? Miért nem vettem észre?

- Ka… kapitány? – Csak a fejem fordítom irányába, azt se teljesen, így leginkább csak a szemem sarkából látom őt, de még így, a periférián is éppen olyan meghatározhatatlanul fenséges, erős és gyönyörű alakja.

- Miért vagy még ébren? – ismétli el a kérdést ugyanazzal a közönyös ridegséggel, mint az előbb, ugyanabban a hangnemben, amit velem – s mindenkivel – szemben folyton megüt. S valamiért az a tény, hogy engem is éppen úgy kezel, mint az összes többi shinigamit, most feldühít.

- Még nem vagyok álmos – felelem csendesen, ám nem tudom elrejteni a hangomba vegyülő élt.

- Igazán? – Kérdezi ugyan, ám hangja cseppnyi érdeklődést sem tükröz. Visszafordulok az asztalomhoz.

- Igen.

- Kár. – Gyors. Máris közvetlenül magam mögött érzem cseresznyevirág-illatát, lehelete csiklandozza a tarkóm. Letérdelt volna mögém?

- Miért? – A hangom remeg. Váratlanul ért ez az orvtámadás.

- Szeretlek nézni, mikor alszol. – A szívem kihagy egy dobbanást. Nem, kettőt. Mi az, hogy szereti nézni?

- De… - Hangszálaim elárulnak. Nem adnak ki több hangot.

A második támadás még váratlanabbul ér. Elfelejtem, hogyan kell levegőt venni, ég a szemem az oxigénhiánytól, ahogy kecsesen erős karjai erőszakos ölelésbe vonnak. Nem tudok védekezni. A feje a nyakam hajlatában, s nyelvét, akár egy vámpír, táncoltatni kezdi a napi munkától izzadt bőrömön. Nem fürödtem még meg ma este.

- Aludj velem! – A kérés nyaktilóként lebeg felettem, mely a rossz válasz esetén azonnal lecsaphat. Kétélű bárd, kettős jelentésű kérés. Igazából parancs.

Nem felelek, inkább csak gyengén bólintok. Miért is ellenkeznék, mikor naplóm lapjai az ő nevével vannak tele? Hiszen mindig erre vágytam – ugyan nem így, nem itt, nem ilyen módon.

Egy perc múlva már meztelen vagyok, a saját futonomon heverek hanyatt, kitárulkozva, mint valami rossz kurva. A hajam szúrósan csiklandozza a hátam közepét, ahogy kibontva szétterül az ágyneműn. Ő felettem, a hideg szemei rám szegeződnek, de nem engem néznek. Kerüli a pillantásom, bár nem tudom, miért, hiszen úgyis csak ürességet láthatnék szemeiben.

Azt hiszem, ezt, amit velem művel, nevezik gyengéd erőszaknak. Fájdalmasan, követelőzőn tágít ki, hiába érezheti, hogy ilyen értelemben még szűz vagyok, míg másik kezével gyengéden simogatja hasamat és ágyékomat, csókokat lehel a combomra.

Fáj, ahogy belém hatol, rettenetesen fáj, s eddig merev férfiasságom most megszégyenülve ernyed el ölemben, ahogy bennem mozog. Fáj, fáj, fáj!

De mégis… mégis érezni akarom. Így, intenzíven. Hiszen tudom, hogy hajnalra már csak emlék lesz ezekből az érintésekből, semmi több, s minél fájdalmasabb, annál több nyomot hagy rajtam – bennem -, s így annál később halványul majd el az emlék.

- Szeretlek. – Nem tudom, miért mondom ki, mikor hatalmas nyögéssel belém élvez, nem értem, mi mondatja ezt velem, hiszen tudom nagyon jól, hogy tilos – s akkor, ha csak egy pillanatra is, érzelmeket látok átsuhanni az örökké sztoikus arcon. Ám az az egyetlen pillanat túl kevés ahhoz, hogy megragadjam és elemezzem őket. Így megmaradok boldog értetlenségben.

A hajnali nap első sugaraira ébredek, ahogy szemhéjamon táncolnak, mint megkergült, idegesítő gyerekek, akik csak azért csintalankodnak, hogy anyjukat idegesítsék. Lassan nyitom ki a szemem. Álmodtam volna?

Nem, nem álmodtam, tanúbizonyságot tesz erről az alfelemben érzett pokoli fájdalom…

És egy árva cseresznyevirág-szirom a párnámon.

* * *

><p><strong>Megjegyzés: <strong>a nyaktilót guillotine néven ismerhetitek – de herótot kapnék attól a francia szótól ebben a szövegkörnyezetben. Bocsánat.


End file.
